lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Topher Celene
Topher Celene was the District 0 male from LightStone123's 401st Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Zamara Nostalic. Overall he placed 5th out of 32 tributes. Personality Topher always had an enigmatic sort of personality. His outlook of life had always been one of wonder and wanderlust. He thrived in District 0, despite the frigidness, and had a brilliant sense of adventure. While others found interests in the sky or sea, Topher treasured the land and what stories it told. Subconsciously, this meant he was often at odds with the tedium his life revolved around. Boredom. It was something that bothered him tremendously. He wanted to go out and explore, not stay within the confines and obey his elders and occasional Peacekeeper. He felt as if he was imprisoned, like the mansion he lived in was nothing more but a cage with supervisors (his parents) that gilded the truth and shielded him from reality. The truth? He had never left his home. The reality? It was all he ever knew. Social skills, survival skills, well, most skills really; they all belonged to the category of knowledge Topher could never acquire or experience. What little understanding of the world he had was granted to him in the form of books. This was what gifted him with the desire to travel; all these different places and people astonished him; the very fact that such commodities (to him, aspects such as these were rarer than any diamond tiara) existed was enough to get him ecstatic. He wanted to leave, no matter the costs. At least, that was what he imagined. He was incredibly naive and innocent. If he hadn't known it, he took every bit of information told to him quite seriously. In short, Topher was a disillusioned individual unaware of the world before him. The Hunger Games was another mystery; he has appeared in every reaping, but due to circumstances, he had managed to deviate and avoid discovering the brutal man sport. Looks Topher was 5'9" and weighed 154 lbs. He had russet brown hair that was usually neatly combed to the side. Both ears were pierced, typically having a light gold orb attached to either lobe. He had the brightest buff brown eyes you'd ever see. They were shining, in contrast with his typical tedious demeanor. His eyebrows were trimmed and slim, which had reflected a proud and voguish sense. His lips were characteristically dry due to the unforgiving clime of District 0, and to remedy this, he always kept some lip gloss in his left pocket. He was left-handed, but had some sense of ambidexterity as well, and could even use his right better than some people. His body frame was skinny, not rippling with beastly muscle, but he was sort of fit for his age. He had a nice chest, but his arms lacked in appearance and his abs and calves could have been better. His fool's gold locket would never leave his person and was always wrapped nicely around his neck with a powerful black-silk thread. Training Score 401st Annual Hunger Games: 1 Games Kills N/A Allies Nicholas Mecha, Elia Donsown, Emma Brynne, Bastien Collaway Other Killed By: Corin Greer Aftermath Given the reasoning behind Topher's death, along with how late in the game it happened and how quickly he turned out to be dispatched, not much thought was put into it by his killer, however, Corin wished for him to find peace and happiness in whatever he encounters next, pondering about how he was too good for this world and was broken beyond repair because of how unfair it was to him. Trivia *With a training score of 1, Topher is tied with Cashmere Prada for the lowest score in the series Category:District 0 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Cleaver Users Category:5th Place